User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: Level TWO Medusa's Stare
now level two is Madusa's Stare but there is change in design idea now the district is more like a nicer looking version of Pauper's Drop. the objective of this mission is to get to Ogdred at the Old Williow Grocery Store but on the way you get introduced to a Little Sister and once shes dealt with you must deal with your first Big Sister. this level introduces Ogdred (you companion and guide) and Tenenbaum. after dealing with the sisters get back to meating Ogdred and make your way to the Undertow (a new form of transportation). 'WALKTHROUGH' The level starts once you get through the bulk door you are contacted by Ogdred "well my freind it seems you made it, thats good now let me explane who I am. I was on a cruse ship crossing the Atlantic when it crashed and began to sink, all but i persished in the chaos, I was licky to find a light house, although i thought turns out it was worse then death. now im traped in this hellish wonderland and i cant escape. but you might change this, meet me at the Old Willow Grocery Store. and hurry i see shadows moveing outside". you begin to walk towards the store when another man contacts you "Who are you!? what are you doing in my home! whatever you are WHO EVER you are, you will not take paridise YOU WILL NOT!!!" Ogdred "That would be Kinkaid and he dosent sound happy to see you freind the freaks you have seen are comeing, the Splicers, they are called. might want to get to me fast as possible freind." your main objective is to fight your way to The Old Willow, where Ogdred awates. however the district is crawling with Splicers and there are many creapy statues littering the District from where the large factory Madus hasent stoped makeing them. many Splicers have resorted to decorating the district with them and even useing them for traps, so watch you step. once you reach it Old Willow Grocery Store you are ambushed by Splicers (6 Thuggishs, 8 LeadHeads, 2 Brutes). Ogdred "well this isnt good". after defeating the ambush you open the door to the Old Willow and find the place empty with a recently abandoned camp ste up behind the counter. Ogdred "sorry freind but whalst you where fighting i took my escape i apologise for abandoning you like this but im not far make your way to the Undertow station down the street". you must make your way through the back of the store where you will hear a splicer yelling at someone and a little girls struggling against him "COME'ER YOU LITTLE BRAT!" "NO! YOU HURT MISTER B!". As you go up the stairs you will see there shadows, walk up behind him and stab him in the back a cutscene will play where you through him into the wall, the Little Sister is in the darkness of the shadows whalst looking at Big Brother with curiosity "BI..BIG BROTHER! Big brother your awake!". Ogdred "thats a Little Sister freind she seems to trust you hmm perhaps this is good pick her up, she might come in handy". in the room there is a dead Bouncer Big Daddy and futher up the corridor your see the station but before you can get to it the tunnel collapses afte another violant tremer. Ogdred "damn ever since that prison sunk into the Abyss the explosion has left the city with tremers for a whole year now hmmm.... THE SISTER! she can be useful, take her to harvest ADAM from a dead splicer and then go buy a Plasmid that might help with this situation". as you walk back into the store you will find a dead body in the Old Willow (begin the Gathering process) Ogdred "now protect her from the splicers you might nead help check the pneumo" in the pneumo is a nail gun, now the splicers attack and you must protect the sister. after this take the sister to an old house (Number 5) where there is a dead woman in the liveing room (Gather) after this you will see a red eye at the window before it runs of, Ogdred "that didnt look good o well moveing on you should move on before it comes back". lastly travel to Madusa a Large warehouse/factory that makes the many stone scuptures and staues that adorne Rapture (most now litter the district in various states of disrapare). one inside Madusa you will have one last Gathereing session, deuring which you should watch the statue that can be knocked down and used to try and crush you in the enusing fight. travel to the tunnel and yo will find the Garden once there you will find a hidey hole and a flash back shows (a little boy going into the hidey hole) take her over and ---- CHOICE TIME RESCUE-''' she is saved and you hear Ogdred say "well you definitly are nicer then you look, but is that a stengh or a weakness". WOMAN'S VOICE "you have shown mecy to the Little Ones and for that i am grateful, my name is Tenenbaum and you......you are not what i expected". 'HARVEST-' She is Harvested and you hear Ogdred say "well look at you no mercy i see, she trusted you and you just offed her when she wasent neaded anymore. dont let the weak slow you down my freind or this place will eat you alive" WOMAN'S VOICE "you, you are the monster, the one the Little Ones idolised und look what you do, you are a monster Big Brother a mistake i Briged Tenenbaum will not rest until you suffer for you crimes". ---- after this you must go to the Garden and by the Aero Dash Plasmid to allow you to use against the rubble. Ogdred "well done this wonderland will not stop you it seems well done, now get over to the Undertow im already at Pan's Managory". as you walk forward you hear a scream and a Big sister jumps down and attacks you. the fight is hard but not long until the sister is beaten into a blubbering, scared and confused mess that backs away into a corner. Tenenbaum appears on the balconey and her wods depend on how u treated the Little Sister: '''RESCUED: "Pleas she was once like the little one but now she is confused like you please help her like you did the other". HARVESTED: "What now monster will you kill someone like you for your oun gain. well i wouldent expect anything more from a monster". you have a chose to rescue or harvest her IF RESCUED you remove her helmet and she looks at you in an confused and adoring look then you free her mind, she jumps on the balconey and runs off. IF HARVESTED Big Brother removes her helmet and she looks at him with complete feer then he harvests her. what Tenenbaum seys next depends on how you treated the Little Sister: HARVEST AFTER RESCUE- Tenenbaum "you take the life of a child und spare the life of one like you i do not understand. why would you commit one sin but not the over?" RESCUE AFTER HARVEST- Tenenbaum "You rescue the Little One but not one closer to you oun state of mind, what did Fontaine have us do to you." HARVEST AFTER HARVEST- "You truly are a monster there is no man in you heart the boy before the opperating table is dead and evil has repalced him." RESCUE AFTER RESCUE- "you are not the monster i thought you where, perhaps your more human then even I, time will tell." after this inconter you must get into the Undertow and travel to Pan's Managory. 'New Enemies' Brute Splicer- large brutish Splicers who use brute strengh to go head to head with enemies and throws objects at them. Bouncer Big Daddy (corpes) Big Sister- the sisters are fast and deadly only appearing after dealing with every Little Sister in the level. Security Turret- will shoot any intruder that i catches in its sight. NEW WEAPONS Nail Gun- larger then a pistol smaller the the rivet gun this weapon fires large nails that have a blunt but penertating nature. Research Camera- found in The Old Willow Grocery Store on the counter next to Ogdred's camp. MISC OBJECTS NUMBER OF LITTLE SISTERS-1 PLASMIDS: Aero Dash TONICS: ADAM Leech- lets you harvest 1% ADAM from every assassin kill. Booze Hound- gives you 50% more tolerance for alchahole. Hacker's Delight- makes the hack neadle go slower when hacking. AUDIO DIARYs Jasmin Dart- The Naughbers The Naughbers have been spliceing for a while now and im afraid for my family. they keap staring at my daughter with this hungry look in there eyes my husband is tacking precautions and placed traps around the house. i just hope its enough. FOUND: In Jasmin's liveing room with the corpes that is most likely her husband. Jasmin Dart- There Crazy Are Naughbers are trying to KILL US! they keap saying to "Give them the ADAM" but we dont have any me and Rupert agreed never to splice we- (sound of door breaking and people shouting) O God there in RUPERT! RUPERT! (Rupert) STAY THERE JASMIN! DONT OPEN THE DOOR! (Jasmin) RUPERT! FOUND: Next to the dead woman in the bed in the liveing room most likely Jasmin Dart) Ogdred O.Lewis- My New Freind Hmmm turns out i migh have myself a new freind in this wonderland, after being down hear for a year i just hope i can survive long enough for him to get hear. ive locked myself in the Old Willow Grocery Store, i just hope this works. FOUND: Next to a camp behind the counter that was used by Ogdred. Briged Tenenbaum- The Neverending Nightmair A year, it only Took a year but when i had finished helping Mr.Porter i realised that i had unfinisged busyness in Rapture there are still Little Ones down hear und i must help them. this is a NeverEnding Nightmair. FOUND: In A House that has bean converted into a makeshift lab. Henry House- Locked in the Willow man my store is a mess, ever since the Splicers attacked ive bean locked up in hear trying my damndest to rashen supplys but....(sigh) theres only so much, i just hope that the Splicers dont get the idea to loot the place or im done for.........im so tired. FOUND: In the managers office of The Old Willow Paper Boy- Mr.House's Warning Mr.House warned me to skip my rout today and head straght home seid something about little boys going missing in Rapture well i told him i would and thanked him for the advice. FOUND: Next to a Pneumo outside house 2. Hunter Dart- Robby Dissapeird well mum was right boys are going missing, Robbys gone he was on his way round when we last spoke but now hes just Dissapeird, poor Robby..... ill miss ya mate. FOUND: In the small parj on a bech. Robby- Going Round Hunter's Well im going round Hunter's today Miss.Dart is realy nice and so is Mr.Hunt, he works for Andrew Ryan so hes not round alot, maby ill bring my bassball to play with an- HAY! HAY LET ME GO! (MAN) SHUT UP KID! (Diary drops and a struggle can be heard befor it cuts out). FOUND: Outside House 8 on the door step. Briged Tenenbaum- Big Brother lives The Big Brother Lives, He escaped the OverLook before it could collaps on it's self but why, what kept him alive for 11 years. and what will he do now that he is free. FOUND: In the Undertow Station under the reseption desk. Briged Tenenbaum- The Oppertunists most of Rpature have become sick of being controled by the higher ups of Rapture now those loyal to Ryan, Fontaine why even the Family are being hunted down for there"crimes" these radical Splicers call themselves the "Oppertunists" ironic that the man that leads them was once one such higher up. Anton Kinkaid. FOUND: house 7 next to a blood splattered Bouncer Big Daddy. Nelson Underball- The Undertow Hmmmm i saw the Atlantic Express and the Rapture Metro with them Bathysphers but they whernt fast, they wernt EXPRESS so i created the Undertow a small stream line vehichle attached to a rail, but its fast moves at a speed like nothing else in Rapture they hold up to 10 people but heck when one leaves another is already there to take its place and they get you there faster then anything that Kinkaid and Prentice could ever do. FOUND: In the Undertow station in the manigers room. Category:Blog posts